Mitral valve repair is the procedure of choice to correct mitral regurgitation of all etiologies. With the use of current surgical techniques, between 70% and 95% of regurgitant mitral valves can be repaired. The advantages of mitral valve repair over mitral valve replacement are well documented. These include better preservation of cardiac function and reduced risk of anticoagulant-related hemorrhage, thromboembolism and endocarditis.
Degenerative mitral valve disease most commonly affects the chordae of the posterior leaflet, causing posterior leaflet prolapse. Traditional repair techniques for such lesions include leaflet resection and annular plication.